Thanks, Jyou
by The Kirei Rocket
Summary: Oh gosh... I am now officially scared of myself! I never thought in a million years I'd write with this pairing. Anyways, this is for you Jyoura fans out there! Dedicated to you all! Kind of short. Please R/R.


A Jyoura? By me? Who knew?? Hmm... anyway, this is kinda short. I was bored, and had a little writer's block from writing my other stories, and came up with this.   
  
  
Thanks, Jyou  
  
  
Five young teens, about 13, were in the airport lobby. It was January, so it was fairly cold out. All but two of them had puffy jackets on, keeping them insulated and warm. They all looked pretty sad. "I guess this is goodbye," said a girl. She had on just about all pink, except for her yellow   
Columbia jacket. Her hair was brown, wavy, and shoulder-length, and covered in a pink wool hat. "Write us from America, Mimi!" said one of the three boys, obviously adressing the girl. "I will, don't worry," Mimi said. "Bye Sora. Bye Jyou, Yamato, Taichi... I'll talk to you all real soon through e-mail, okay? Tell Takeru, Hikari, and Koushiro I said goodbye... if you can get him off his laptop." They called her flight number, and she waved, grabbed her carry-on bag, and hurried off behind her parents. In less than five minutes, she was gone. The remaining four stood there dumbly. Sora, the only girl left, had her back to the guys. She buried her face in her oversized, overstuffed coat and cried.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, where'd Sora go?" Taichi suddenly asked. He looked around and finally saw her. She was sitting on a bench, with her head in her coat. The three boys looked at each other. "Who's gonna go over there?" Jyou asked. "I don't know. Why doesn't Taichi go?" Yamato suggested. "Jyou should go, I'll just end up making her cry more," Taichi said. Nobody argued with that. "What about Yamato?" Jyou asked. "I don't know, but I agree with Tai. You should go, Jyou." Jyou had a startled expression on his face. "Me? I mean... its just... ugh, forget it. I'll just go." Taichi and Yamato snickered, seeing as they'd gotten Jyou to give in. The blue-haired boy walked over to where Sora was sitting. He did the only thing he could think of. He pulled her coat off of her face, and gave her a hug. "Don't worry, Sora. She's not gone for good... You'll still be able to talk to her. Plus you've got other friends. Like Matt and Tai and Izzy... and me," he said. She tried to stop crying, but couldn't. She cried and cried on Jyou's shoulder for at least fifteen minutes. Taichi and Yamato stared dumbly at Jyou, wondering how he did it. Sora would slap Tai if he tried to hug her, and Matt didn't have the guts to even touch her, afraid she'd hate him. "How DOES that guy do it?" Taichi asked in surprise. "I don't know, but i'm jealous!" Yamato exlaimed.   
  
After her crying ceased for a bit, he asked, "Are you alright now?" Sora nodded. "Well that's good. You shouldn't worry, Mimi will be fine," Jyou reassured her. "C'mon," he said, pulling her up by her hand, "We'd better get back before all our parents get worried. We still have enough money for the cab drive back, plus some hot chocolate."   
  
***  
  
The four each got a hot chocolate, then called for a taxi. They all piled into the back seat, since there was another person in the front. "Where to?" the driver asked. "Main St. We'll all walk home from there," Tai said. The drive there wasn't anything to get excited about. Nobody really talked much, just sipped their hot chocolate, all scrunched together. Once they were at main street, Jyou paied the driver and he quickly drove away. They all coughed as the exaust blew into their faces, and started walking the direction of thier homes. At first, they were all together. Then they passed Tai's apartment, and he said his goodbyes. Next was Matt's apartment. He said his goodbyes too, and left, after nudging Jyou in the side. He winked, and walked inside. Jyou and Sora walked quietly down the sidewalk. They were noisy and super talkative like Tai, and didn't argue with everything someone else said like Matt, so it was quiet. Soon, it was Sora's apartment. "Bye Jyou," she said. "See ya," he replied. She started to walk towards her house, but stopped. She turned around to look at Jyou, and took a few steps forward. "Thanks, Jyou," she said, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed, and she smiled. "See you," she said, and walked the other way.   
  



End file.
